


A Little Taste

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: But no actual intercourse, Kinda?, M/M, Smutty, Voyeurism, because i have never written smut before this is the smuttiest i have ever written, god someone pls write some better smut, its easier to tag a cute and fluffy fanfic tbh, pretty much implied top!Daniel, still feel dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Everyone was busy except for Daniel and Seongwoo, the latter resting in his room. When the younger went to check on him, he didn't expect the older with a hand in his pants, moaning out the younger's name.





	A Little Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is sponsored by the 'hands on me' performance which I have watched over 50 times (still watching as I type this) and my lack of sleep (no really I fell asleep 7 times while editing and nearly fell off my chair twice).
> 
> Enjoy~

Daniel wook up to complete silence.

Something that never happens in a dorm with eleven boys. Especially not if a good chunk of them were rowdy and loud.

For a short moment, he wondered what was wrong until he remembered that the maknae-line was scheduled to film an ice cream commercial today. Minhyun and Sungwoon were on their way to support their own groups' comebacks and Jaehwan was filming for a singing show.

Where was Jisung?

Speaking of the devil, his door was thrown open, revealing the oldest.

"Hey, you are awake."

Daniel rolled his eyes at his friend. Even if he would have been asleep, the slam of the door against the wall would have been enough to awake a stone.

"Good morning to you, too."

Ignoring the younger's sarcasm, he sat down on a chair.

"So, I'm heading out as well. My sister is adamant on getting lunch at this new Italian restaurant near our dorm. I swear, she only hopes for some fans to spot us so she can make fun of me in front of them," he whined, frowning for a moment. "You wanna come as well?"

The younger smiled at Jisung's pained expression but only shook his head.

"Do say hello from me, though."  
"Alright, leave me all alone with that evil woman," he said with a small pout, "Are you doing something today?"

For a short moment, he had considered contacting old friends to hang out but decided against it. A day off from their hectic schedule was so rare, he rather felt like resting and staying in bed all day. He shook his head again.

"Well, have fun with Seongwoo then. Yesterday, he told me he wasn't planning on anything as well," the oldest said before going out of the room.

At the mention of the older, the blond sat up.  
  
He could actually spend the whole day with Seongwoo.  
  
They haven't had time to hang out anymore which was hard for the younger. In the weeks of Produce 101 he managed to develop a crush on the good-looking man.  
It was especially hard when he lay in his bed at night and pictures of Seongwoo smiling, laughing, dancing, licking his lips and moving those hips sinfully kept appearing in front of his eyes. Whenever he thought back to Seongwoo in their 'Hands on me' performance, he gulped. The picture of the older in those black clothes and that choker were burned in his mind, leaving him hot and bothered not too rarely.  
But Daniel knew he stood no chance to all those sexy girls the older could easily have. He didn't dare hope for anything to happen, so spending time with him as a friend was good enough.

Deciding to fresh himself up first, he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.  
Since it was silent when he passed the other's room, despite the door being slightly opened, he went to the kitchen and ate something before waking up the older.

After finishing his little meal, he went up to the other's room again, intending to knock and see if he was awake yet but when he stood in front of the slightly ajar door, he didn't expect to hear some kind of low moans and groans. At first he was shocked and hesitated for a second. Did Seongwoo have a nightmare? He already raised his fist to knock but stopped dead in his tracks when a soft whimper of his own name echoed from inside.

He shockingly gasped and put a hand over his mouth immediately. He tried to sneak a look into the room and opened the door further, not even a centimeter.

On the only single bed in the room was Seongwoo, spread out like Daniel was supposed to have a full front view at him from the slot of the door frame. His hair was ruffled, wild and spread out on the pillow just like the blankets he kicked to his side; a bottle of lube laying right next to it.  
His lips were a bright cherry red, like he had been licking and biting them constantly. The loose shirt he usually wore to sleep ridden up to his stomach, revealing a thin, slightly toned stomach that basically begged Daniel to grace it with kisses. He felt the pushing urge to enter the room and to follow the path from those seductive red lips down to where the other hid his hand in his pants.

He unconciously felt himself heating up at the thought of having his hands all over the older's body. The dark soft hair that was perfect to lose his hand in it, so he could yank back Seongwoo's head and have easy access to his jaw and adam's apple. The thin but sweet lips that would mold so perfectly with his. The three little moles on his cheek that seemed to tell their own stories; down to his neck where Daniel would bury his nose, inhaling the intoxicating scent that was unique and entirely Seongwoo, driving him crazy and making want to explore what those fabrics hid so well. Making him desire for more _and more_ _**and more**._  
Being able to worship the perfection in its entirety that was Ong Seongwoo.

His trail of thoughts were interrupted when he heard a needy whine of his name leaving the older's lips again. His name has never sounded so sinful, so ... _right_.

"Daniel, ah, take me," he begged.  
  
For a short moment, he thought Seongwoo was really talking to him but he was hidden behind the door and the older had his eyes shut tight while his hand moved up and down in a slow pace in his pants, tent painfully obvious. The other's fingers played with his nipples, buds red thanks to the overstimulation and standing firm.

  
The image of Seongwoo spread on his bed, begging for him to take him, made him painfully realize that he himself started feeling uncomfortable in his loose pants as well. He shifted uneasily but didn't stop watching the older writhing in pleasure, a sigh or a moan leaving his bruised lips every few seconds.

The older stopped all his movements for a second and Daniel feared he may have let out a noise or something and was getting busted but suddenly, the singer threw his shirt over his head and abandoned his trousers, leaving him completely naked to feast on for Daniel.

His eyes raked over the pale skin which he desperately felt like marking, telling the whole world what was only supposed to be his.

Seongwoo turned around on his bed, facing the wall while he was on his knees, leaning forward, like he waited for someone - for Daniel - to take him from behind. His own mouth hang wide open at the imagination. He followed the curve of the other's ass, feeling like slapping those cheeks till they turned a pretty pink, his hand print evident on the smooth skin. He would make Seongwoo beg for it who would whine in his sweet, seductive voice.

Daniel felt like all air left his lungs when the older suddenly opened his legs, revealing his pretty hole and his member for him to see so clearly. He couldn't help imagining himself behind Seongwoo, balls deep in that smaller body, feeling how a shudder would shake up the older's whole body while he told him to finally take him faster and harder.

He licked his lips and played with the waistband of his trousers.  
What was he doing, peeking at his group member's most private activity like a creep? Wasn't it already embarassing and scandalous enough that those images of him actually pounding into Seongwoo were flooding his mind? Would he really dare to put a hand in his pants as well, to tighten his hand around his member as much as possible because he liked to believe that Seongwoo would suck him in so tight and nicely that he would have to wait for a few seconds before continuing or else he would cum immediately? Even if Seongwoo begged for him to come and take him, he couldn't just burst into the other's room, could he?

He bit his lip, trying to hold onto the last bit of sanity that was left in his body. He knew he should turn around and go back to his own room and maybe take care of the arising problem in his pants but he couldn't move away.  
He tried to hold himself back but when Seongwoo poured some lube on his fingers and pushed one digit into his awaiting hole, he lost all self-control. With all his will power, he was able to hold back a strangled choke when his hand finally wrapped itself around his member. He slid his thumb over the sensitive top, making him shudder in deligt.

Seongwoo already had a second finger up his ass, mewling at the feeling of being filled.

"Mhm, Daniel. You feel so good inside me," he whimpered, curling his fingers to reach that one spot that made his inside shake and his toes curl.

The younger imagined himself to be on the bed, his fingers the one that brought ecstasy upon the older. His long and filigree fingers would reach even deeper, making Seongwoo moan for more which he would gladly give.

At Seongwoo's cry and tense body, he guessed the older had found his prostate which he from then on kept abusing and making him scream out Daniel's name louder and louder. His voice already became hoarse from all the screaming but it only fueled Daniel's desire, knowing the mere imagination of him made Seongwoo like this.  
The louder the screams, the faster his own hand worked in his pants. He had to keep reminding himself not to moan out loud and especially not Seongwoo's name which always lay on his tongue, ready to slip out any second. He clenched his hand around his shaft and imagined to be inside the tight asshole that would suck him in before releasing him for a moment just to suck him in shortly after again, his thick length disappearing between those sweet buttcheeks.

Seongwoo was unable to hold himself up for a long time anymore, his legs were starting to shake. While his right hand still played with his asshole, his left hand reached down to touch his dick, crying again at the sensation and stimulation.

"Make me your slut. Take me in every way you want. I just need to be filled by you," he sobbed.

Daniel whimpered at the dirty words that left Seongwoo's mouth. His insides churned and burned at the proposition. The younger was barely able to hold himself back from entering the room and finally making Seongwoo's words reality.

The man put his pillow under his pelvis and lowered himself onto it with his legs spread wide.

He slowly started to hump against the pillow while holding up his upper body with one elbow, the other arm holding onto his dear life at the metal of the bed.

The gasp that left Seongwoo's lips as soon as he rutted against the fabric left Daniel's mouth hanging yet again.

There he was, spread out on the bed with his legs wide open, pushing against the bed while panting, hole clenching around nothing like he waited for Daniel to fill him to the base.

Daniel fastened his own hand, precum leaking all over the front of his boxer shorts. If only he could bury himself into the other's delicious hole, feeling the friction of the tight walls, not his hand.

The older reached behind with one hand again, pushing not only his fingers into him but also imitating the push of another person's hips against his, effectively rubbing himself on the pillow.

"Ah-gh! Harder, Daniel. Faster! Make me forget everything, so I'll only be able to scream your name."

The dancer felt a familiar feeling pooling down in his stomach, his sweet release near.

When the older felt his release coming dangerously near as well, he turned around yet again, lying on his back, a perfect view for Daniel to see the other's chest heaving, the sweet nipples free for him too oogle at.

With a last cry of Daniel's name, Seongwoo came all over his stomach, hand not leaving his member yet as he was riding out his orgasm languidely. Daniel was so fascinatinated by the blissed out Seongwoo that his orgasm hit him unexpectedly. He gasped out loud but tried to hold his mouth shut from escaping any more noise while cumming into his boxer shorts and onto his fingers.

Daniel desperately hoped Seongwoo was maybe to tired after his orgasm and didn't notice him but the older suddenly laughed contently with his eyes closed.

"What are you waiting for? Come in."

The younger stood shocked at the door frame, feeling his face heat up for getting caught. He wiped a bit of his cum stained fingers on his boxers and entered the room after opening the door properly. His eyes never leaved the older's that have captivated him the second he entered the room.  
Seongwoo gestured for the other to sit down in front of him which he quietly obeyed to and sat on the end of the bed. He didn't dare keep thinking about how the other was stark naked, looking heavenly stunning and beautiful.

"Aren't you naughty for watching me?" he asked, a playful smirk on his face as he slightly cocks his head to the sight.

Daniel didn't know what to answer, opening his mouth to justify his actions but he knew he was busted. He closed his mouth again.

"Did you like it? Did you like what you saw?"

The older's smirk grew a bit, like he expected the younger's silence. He grazed his nipples with his fingers for a bit, smirk growing yet again when he noticed Daniel's hypnotized gaze on his buds.

He leaned forward and crawled to the younger to sit down in front of him. Daniel held back his breath again, not knowing what to expect from Seongwoo now. Said man only looked at him with the corners of his mouth slightly turned up, eyes hooded and clouded with an emotion both of them felt just a few minutes ago. He took the younger's chin between his fingers, touching Daniel's lower lip with his thumb, spreading a bit of his cum on there. The blond licked his lower lip, enjoying the slightly salty taste on his tongue. Seongwoo grinned in satisfaction and leaned to the other's ear.

"But aren't you even naughtier for only watching and not laying your hands on me?" he whispered and loved the way the younger shuddered. Seongwoo took his hand that still had cum on it and brought up the cum stained fingers to his lips before wrapping them around the digits, eyes never leaving Daniel as he sucked on them.

The dancer could only exhale shakily as he watched Seongwoo lick, bite and suck on his fingers, imagining something else between the older's lips that would make him feel even better.

He let go way too early for Daniel's taste and he whined at the loss.

Seongwoo chuckled at the younger's desperation and pulled both of his hands on his own naked body, beckoning him to explore what Daniel has been dreaming of for so long.

"That was just a little taste of what you could have. Now, let's have some real fun."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me, lay your hands on meeee~  
> Yeah, I'm still watching the performance.
> 
> I hope it wasn't too bad for a first time but please do tell me if you any suggestions on how to do better ^^'  
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are really appreciated <3 
> 
> (ALSO: BURN IT UP OR ENERGETIC?)
> 
> (UPDATE: I'm playing with the idea of genderbend!Ongniel ['playing' more like i have the general idea finished and totally didn't start writing yet nope] and want to name Daniel Danielle because duh but I'm still considering Ong's name and I made this poll on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/121892), so if you have an account please vote :D Or tell me your choices here!  
> a) Seongah/Sungah  
> b) Seongmi/Sungmi  
> c) Seongwoo ("My parents thought I'd be a boy")  
> d) something more creative - please comment ideas!)
> 
> (UPDATE TWO: after months of consideration i decided to infest twitter with my presence now [x](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn))
> 
> (UPDATE THREE [my god me and my updates]: You can find a Vietnamese translation by creditale on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/431188635-%E3%80%8Cseries-transfics%E3%80%8D%E5%BD%A1-ongniel-a-little-taste)!)


End file.
